Amelia Pond, After The Angel
by Postponddepression1987
Summary: This is about Amy Pond just after acrificing herself to the angel to be with Rory in the angels take manhattan. i think this is good but you know its your opinion :) x
1. Chapter 1

Amy Pond, after the angel.

She lands on the floor, breathless, and as she gains her breath, she sighs. A lone tear runs down her left cheek, she sobs so painfully. Amy put her hand in her coat pocket and reaches for her phone; she looks and sighs "no signal, I forgot mobile phones don't exist yet." She looks at her background photo, a picture of her, the Doctor and Rory. Sitting down on the ice cold floor she screams and throws her phone at the opposite wall. Amy stares into space for what seems like for days but in fact about half an hour. She gathers her strength and stands up, takes a deep breath and sets off to find the one she loves, the one who she has sacrificed herself for, Rory. She walks non-stop for 11 hours and for 2 of these hours she feels that someone has been following her. A man runs up and grabs her wrist and Amy knees him where it hurts the most. The man screams in pain and says "what was that for I thought you loved me!" Amy looks back and smiles. "Rory?!" she whispers and hugs him. "Where is the Doctor then?" Rory asks. Amy looks at Rory and sighs, "I wanted to be with you..." Amy whispers. "What do you mean?" Rory asks intently. As Amy explains Rory sighs and then sobs. Rory hugs his Amelia Pond and whispers in her ear "I love you". Amy stands up; Rory takes her hand as they walk back to Rory's new apartment. "I've been here a few weeks, girls stare at me every now and again but they are not a patch on you" Rory says.

ONE MONTH LATER:

Rory writes a note for Amy and leaves it by her bedside. Amy wakes up and she changes into her clothes, she looks in the mirror "I prefer clothes from the 21st century" Amy screams and throws her hairbrush at the mirror and it cracks. Amy looks around and she sees the note, it reads 'I love you so much, but we need to talk...'

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the day Amy kept looking at the note with a million things going through her mind. Was it good, was it bad, was it both? Nobody knew but Rory, at least that is what Amy thought. She went to work, she was a hotel manageress. During her lunch break her best friend Chloe and her boss Katie confronted her and asked if Rory had asked her anything lately. "Apart from what is for dinner nothing much" Amy replied, with a brisk laugh after.  
Chloe and Katie whispered to each other and then looked concerned as they stared at Amy.  
"What is it, what will he ask is there something wrong?" Amy asked quickly.  
"You will find out soon enough, but we will be there for you, no matter what decision you make. Now isn't your lunch break over?" Katie stated.

This conversation crossed Amy's mind she kept thinking 'what decision?' but like Katie said, she would find out soon enough.

Amy arrived home later than usual, however as always she started dinner as soon as she got home.  
Rory was there when Amy arrived. "Amy, we need to talk..." Rory said nervously.  
"I know my boss and Chloe both know but I don't!" Amy shouted.  
"Im sorry I needed to ask someone if I should ask you" Rory apologised.  
"Well? What is it?" Amy asked, determinedly.  
"don't get me wrong im happy the way we are, but I do want children, now I know you were upset before because you can't have any. So I think, maybe, if you want to, could we adopt, I have form already and im really sorry if I upset you bu..."  
"Rory, Rory its fine! Honestly! Of course..."  
"Of course what?"  
"We can adopt if you want, remember the song 'you can get it if you really want'. Ha it's weird I keep thinking of songs from the future recently..."


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later Rory came home from work with a massive grin on his face.  
"Somebody is happy!" Amy said, also smiling.  
"Great news Amy, guess who got a pay rise!"  
"The Doctor?" Amy replied sarcastically. Then she realised what she had said, so as a tear rolled down her cheek she hid her face in her hair; trying to show no emotion. Rory tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran upstairs. Amy locked herself in her bedroom, sat on the bed and cried. She slowly started to calm, then looked under the bed. She had kept a few memories in an old shoe box, old pictures and notes, and most importantly her watch, the shiny gold watch the Doctor gave her as a wedding present that she was too scared to lose. She clutched her watch to chest, sobbing until she fell asleep. Rory had realised it was best to leave her alone, so he slept on the sofa that warm summer evening. Amy woke the next morning then for what was nearly four hours, just sitting there staring in the mirror, not noticing how rough she had looked. Rings under her eyes, large scruffy hair and tear stained cheeks. She unlocked the door and went downstairs acting like normal, putting the kettle on for her morning tea, and then making a lettuce and tomato sandwich for Rory to take to work. Rory left that morning and as he leant in for a kiss, Amy turned her head away and sighed deeply; Rory was hurt by this and ducked his head as he left. Amy had realised how depressing she had been, and wanted to do something to make it up to Rory. So that day she went to the local shop and picked up a newspaper, then started looking through, she circled and few things, being secretive; not showing what she had circled to anyone. Amy had been reading it all day, over and over until her eyes her saw. Rory came home and noticed his Amelia was being secretive.  
"Come on Amy, what are you hiding?"  
"It's a secret" Amy replied childishly. Rory looked concerned.  
"Come on Amelia, what is it?" this was strange, as Rory only calls her Amelia when he stressed and confused.  
"You will just have to wait and see!" Amy followed this with a giggle and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah, whatever..."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks past and Rory was getting worried, Amy had been keeping this secret for so long, Rory got worried, and many things crossed his mind, things he never would even want to think about. It was scaring him; it scared him more than anything that happened when travelling with The Doctor.  
He was so scared; he went to work and didn't come back for three days, and then Amy knew she had to tell him. So Amelia sat Rory down, and took a deep breath. She said to Rory there was nothing to worry about, and that she wanted it to stay a surprise until his birthday the next week, but he had ruined the plan. He apologized, though he didn't have to, for once.  
"It's ok Rory, I love you and I wouldn't have kept it secret if I had known what your reaction would be." Amy stopped, and she sighed. She could not get the words out, it was not bad, but she was worried all the same.  
"What is it? Amy?"  
"I don't know why, I just can't say it..." Amy decides to make things easier by instead of saying it, she handed the paper over that she has circled. Two words that had lit up Rory's face. Foster care. At last Rory could feel like a real dad, raising the child before they were taken away to become a psychopath to kill his best friend. Tears began to form in his eyes but these, were happy tears, he laughed and lifted Amy off the ground, then began to twirl. The next day they both went to work and told there work friends the good news, the first people Amy went to were her boss and friends, Katie, Chloe and new at the hotel, Abby. Amy and Abby had recently become very good friends, very quickly, they had much in common. The first people Rory went to was his boss and normal co-worker, Bill and Shaun. Amy and Rory had fostered a young girl called Natasha. Natasha was a sweet girl, just under a year old, it wasn't quite the same as having a baby for themselves, yet they were still happy, they told stories to young Natasha every night about the dear raggedy man, and how even if they can't see him, and talk to him and hug him, they said he would be there to protect them, always.


End file.
